Just too fast
by Gody
Summary: Il y avait une limite que le cerveau pouvait accepter comme nouvelles informations. Et le cerveau d'Harry était, malheureusement, sur le point de faire une putain de surcharge! Fic de 3 chapitres maximum.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde!! Me voici donc avec une nouvelle fic qui ne durera pas bien longtemps (maximum 3 chapitres, et ça c'est si je me laisse emporter lol !!). J'espère que vous me soutiendrez !!

**Just too fast**

**Chapitre 1**

Tout s'était passé trop vite. Si on avait demandé à Harry se qu'il pensait de la situation… Il n'aurait pu dire que cette phrase. Tout s'était passé trop vite. Toute sa putain de vie, il avait vu des choses terrifiant... Oh oui… Merlin savait qu'il avait vu des choses terrifiantes!! Que les gens aillent affronter, toute leur vie, un malade mental qui aurait tout gagné à être enfermé le plus rapidement possible, et n'oublions surtout pas de faire avaler la clé par un crocodile pour, ensuite, brûlé vif ce crocodile… Cela forgeait définitivement le caractère ! Ensuite, regarder votre stupide meilleur ami faire des yeux de merlans frits à un Serpentard qui remarquait autant sa présence que celle d'un grain de poussière se promenant, joyeusement, sur son manteau… enfin, le grain de poussière aurait plus d'attention puisque ce Serpentard l'aurait balayé sans demander son reste. Ensuite, regarder votre autre meilleur ami, fille cette fois-ci, se donner un ulcère en pensant à des examens qui arrivaient dans _des mois_… Et au moins si cette meilleur ami avait eu la bonté d'âme de faire son ulcère toute seule comme une grande… Non… elle devait vous entraîner dans les méandres de potion, forces du mal, arithmancie : _il n'avait pas d'arithmancie_…. En vous jurant que c'était pour le bien-être de votre avenir… Il s'éloignait du sujet… enfin, tout cela pour dire qu'il était épuisé, lessivé, au bord de la crise de nerfs… et il n'avait nullement eu besoin d'autres évènements traumatisants dans sa misérable existence….

Flash back

Il était en retard ! Pour potion ! Il était fichu, grillé comme un petit poulet ! Il pouvait déjà imaginer le regard suffisant alors que la bouche venimeuse de Rogue lui jetait un sourire empoisonné… Il pouvait même déjà deviner les paroles qui sortiraient…

_-Oh… Monsieur Potter… vous nous gratifier de votre merveilleuse présence… c'est bien trop de bonté…._

Et, bien évidemment, les stupides Serpents qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la classe ricaneraient sans ménagement alors que leur prince le regarderait de haut en bas tout en reniflant dédaigneusement. Par Merlin aurait-il pu éviter cet horrible rituel !!

-Arrête de rêvasser Harry ! S'exclama Ron.

-Je ne rêvasse ! Rêvasser veut dire rêver, ce qui veut dire quelque chose d'agréable…. Dis plutôt que je cauchemarde éveiller !!

Il eut une grimace en voyant son grand ami roux s'éclaffer. Il ne plaisantait pas pourtant… Après tout… penser à Malfoy et Rogue ne pouvaient être qu'un cauchemar… déjà que les 2 séparé n'étaient pas des cadeaux du ciel… alors les 2 ensemble… l'apocalypse… Il eut envie de vomir… Il déglutit bruyamment en voyant la porte de sa classe de potion… fermé… Merde… il avait l'espoir fou… l'espoir insensé… IL était vraiment un crétin dégénéré pour avoir pensé qu'il y avait de l'espoir ! Il entendit un raclement de gorge venant de derrière et se tourna violemment.

-Avez-vous l'intention de rester planter là comme des idiots ou avez-vous l'intention de cogner à la porte un de ses jours ? Demanda placidement Blaise Zabini, ses yeux verts emplis de lassitude.

Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite en voyant les yeux argent de Drago Malfoy. Il y avait vraiment un Dieu. Si Malfoy était en retard, cela voulait dire que Rogue ne pouvait pas les insulter !! Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour il serait heureux de voir le minuscule Malfoy comme le surnommait Ron. Harry ne pouvait le blâmer ! Malfoy était vraiment minuscule. Il devait mesurer 1mètre 65, et encore il était généreux, et était… d'ossature délicate… L'apparente fragilité de ce crétin de blond était bien la seule chose de délicate chez lui !

-Cogne à la porte Potter. Je suis sure que même toi tu peux le faire. L'encouragea froidement le blond Serpentard.

-J'allais le faire Malfoy ! Cracha Harry en faisant brusquement volte-face.

Il frappa bruyamment à la porte en priant pour que sa théorie soit vraie. Malfoy et Zabini n'avaient jamais été en retard. Mais, s'ils arrivaient en même temps qu'Harry et Ron… peut-être avait-il un espoir. Oh Merde Ron !! IL se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui était devenu pivoine et fixait résolument le sol. Il eut une grimace… de toute les personnes au monde auquel son meilleur ami aurait pu s'intéresser… pourquoi Zabini !? Il frappa alors résolument à la porte en se disant tout simplement que les mystères de l'amour resteraient à jamais un mystère qu'il se refusait à résoudre. Quelle perte de temps et d'énergie ! Il eut un horrible frisson en voyant la porte s'ouvrir comme au ralentit. Puis, le visage d'une des personnes les plus terrifiantes de cette Terre surgit devant lui. Comment une personne qui était si belle pouvait avoir l'air si terrifiante!? Il n'y comprenait vraiment rien. S'était un peu comme Malfoy, une personne bien trop belle pour être gentille. Il eut une grimace, ne pas regarder Malfoy comme s'il s'agissait d'une charmante créature alors qu'il était la réincarnation de tous ce qui était froid, mauvais, cruel et surtout dédaigneux.

-Oh…. Je vois qu'il y avait beaucoup de circulation dans les couloirs. Siffla la voix faussement mielleuse de Rogue.

-Désolé Professeur. Répondit calmement Malfoy. Si Blaise est en retard c'est de ma faute, je me suis réveillé en retard et il m'a attendu.

-Comme c'est généreux Monsieur Zabini. Répliqua-t-il. Je suppose que cela devait arriver, rentrer…

Le regard de glace tomba impitoyablement sur Harry et Ron. Le survivant ne put que prier très fort dans son cœur que sa théorie marcherait…

-Entrez vous aussi Messieurs Potter et Weasley.

Wow… les miracles arrivaient vraiment !! Il suffisait d'y croire !! Harry se promettait de prier tous les soirs si Dieu voulait bien continuer à lui apporter amour, prospérité et absence de retenue ! Il vit Hermione secouer la tête de désespoir alors que Ron affichait un grand sourire soulagé. Hermione ne pouvait pas comprendre la peur que pouvait inspirer cet être satanique qui se nommait le Professeur Rogue ! Après tout, il ne l'avait pas choisit comme Bouc émissaire depuis qu'il avait posé son regard sur elle ! Putain de chanceuse ! Il retourna rapidement son regard vers Rogue qui expliquait calmement les fonctions d'une potion quelconque.

-Cette potion permet de voir ce qui hante votre cœur…

Harry s'obligea à ne pas pousser un soupir dégoûté. Une potion qui avait rapport avec l'amour. Qu'est-ce que s'était stupide ! Qui avait donc besoin d'une potion qui vous montrait ce qui hantait votre cœur ? De toute façon, Rogue n'en n'aurait nullement besoin puisque, soit il avait perdu son cœur à la naissance, soit la potion ne montrerait que du granite !! Oh ! Il venait de faire son premier chef-d'œuvre littéraire !! Il était si fier !

-Je ferais les équipes…

Comme à l'ordinaire. Il eut un soupir en pensant que, comme à l'ordinaire, il serait mis en équipe avec Malfoy pour satisfaire les besoins sadiques de cet homme en noir. Les miracles n'existaient pas pour bien longtemps de toute évidence.

-Potter et Zabini.

Il redressa brusquement la tête et vit que Zabini haussait un sourcil interrogateur. Il tourna son regard vers Ron qui fixait ses mains, le haut de ses oreilles rouges. Il lui donna aussitôt un coup dans les côtes. Il devenait de moins en moins subtil pour l'amour de Merlin ! Si le simple fait que l'on mentionne le nom de « l'amour de sa vie » le transforme en une tomate vivante, que se passerait-il si, un jour, Rogue devait les mettre en équipes !?

-Malfoy et Longdubat.

Harry entendit, distinctement, le couinement pitoyable de Neville et vit Malfoy hausser un sourcil perplexe avant de secouer doucement la tête. Malfoy ne semblait pas si surpris que cela… Il baissa vaguement la tête de côté en le regardant pensivement. Il était étrange que Malfoy ne proteste pas plus que ça ! Après tout, quand Rogue l'obligeait à ce mettre avec lui, Malfoy s'empressait d'afficher un air glacé et de lui lancer un regard de la mort qui tue. Peut-être était-il l'étrange exception de cette stupide fouine qui le détesterait jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Il eut un vague pincement au cœur qu'il relégua à l'arrière de sa tête. Qui ne serait pas vaguement dépressif à l'idée d'être haït à jamais ? Soudain, Malfoy redressa brusquement la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Peut importait ce que Malfoy était… ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Argentés et semblant aussi froid que la glace. Il n'était pas étonnant que Malfoy possède un caractère aussi agréable qu'un doberman. Comme pour prouver ses dires, Malfoy détourna brusquement la tête, la redressant bien haut. Stupide princesse.

-Allez rejoindre votre partenaire. Ordonna glacialement Rogue, le dos à la classe.

Harry vit Zabini et Malfoy se diriger vers leur côté de leur classe et ne put que prier silencieusement que Ron ne s'évanouisse pas. Il était convaincu que son ami avait plus de contrôle que cela !! Il fallait croire en la force intérieure de Ron !! Ce qui était… très dure si l'on considérait le fait que Ron semblait perdre toutes ses fonctions motrices et intellectuelles dès que Zabini rentrait dans son champ de vision. Son regard se reporta, malgré lui, sur Malfoy qui marchait, bien évidemment avec grâce et majesté, vers Neville.

-C'est moi que tu devrais regarder non ? À la place de Drago. Déclara soudainement une voix ennuyée près de lui.

Il se tourna brusquement et remarqua que Zabini s'était assis près de lui durant son moment d'inattention. Il devint rouge pivoine… de colère bien évidemment !

-Est-ce que tu veux insinuer quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Peuf… pas vraiment. Je peux comprendre que tout le monde éprouve une certaine fascination pour Drago, après tout, il _est_ superbe.

-C'est ça ouais.

-Surtout sans ses vêtements.

Harry se sentit tout son corps devenir rigide. Il ne voulait pas imaginer Malfoy nu. Parce que… parce que cela devait être une vision cauchemardesque !! Après tout, ce stupide serpent était aussi pâle qu'un mort…_comme de l'ivoire…_il avait des jambes bien trop longues pour rien, avec des lèvres fines et inutilement sensuelle, des cheveux mi-longs d'un blond surréel, un déhanchement tout à fait grotesque et des fesses…. Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Comme il venait de le dire, il était inutile et même fortement déconseillé d'imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, Malfoy nu.

-Il a une peau très belle tu sais… Enfin à l'exception de cette minuscule tâche de naissance qui se trouve…

-Je ne veux pas le savoir !! Hurla Harry, en se redressant subitement.

Le sourire carnassier que lui lança Zabini lui fit redresser fièrement la tête. Est-ce que ce Serpentard lui lançait un défi ? Pas de problème ! Il n'avait pas peur des défis ! Aussi longtemps qu'il ne jacassait pas sur le stupide corps de Malfoy… tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes !

-Je vais chercher les ingrédients ! Dit-il fièrement.

-C'est très bien ça, mais ils sont déjà sur la table Potter.

Harry sursauta violemment en voyant, qu'effectivement, les ingrédients l'attendaient déjà, patiemment sur la table. Merlin, il détestait sincèrement sa vie. Au moins, Malfoy se contentait d'être silencieux, si l'on oubliait les reniflements dédaigneux qui s'échappaient inlassablement de son beau nez droit…. Il ne venait pas de penser ça…. Et voilà.

-Tu veux bien que nous commençons Potter ? Demanda avec ennuie le mulâtre.

-Bien évidemment Zabini. Cracha le brun.

Il eut l'immense satisfaction de constater que Zabini avait gardé sa bouche fermée durant tous le reste de la préparation de la potion. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'un silence dure aussi longtemps. Et, point bonus, il était même excellent en potion ! En effet, celle-ci était de la couleur parfaite. Il vit Rogue s'avancer tranquillement vers la potion de Neville et Malfoy. Bien évidemment, il s'agissait d'un rituel pour Rogue de se diriger vers celui qui allait sûrement faire un arrêt cardiaque avant la fin de ce cours.

-Et bien… Monsieur Longdubat… les miracles arrivent vraiment… la potion est de la bonne couleur…

Rogue afficha son sourire numéro 6 qui consistait à retrousser un seul coin de la bouche et qui réussissait à vous faire, littéralement, trembler dans vos chaussettes alors que ses yeux sombres vous transperçaient de toutes parts. Sérieusement, Harry s'était depuis, longtemps, résigné au sourire numéro 6… le plus effrayant de tous était le numéro… le sourire… de bonheur…. IL n'y avait rien de plus effrayant que de voir Rogue… content… et Harry avait eut le malheur de le voir face à face… Il avait des cauchemars pendant des jours. Il reporta son attention vers le trio. Le sourire numéro 6 se transformait en sourire numéro 5 alors que Malfoy se contentait de les fixer avec un air impassible, les yeux semblant vaguement autre part. Il se demandait ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser…

-Pourquoi ne me montreriez-vous pas la potion de plus près… Monsieur Longdubat… Susurra Rogue.

-Que….que...que… comment ?

-Mettez-la dans une cuillère et montrez la moi.

Neville se saisit de sa louche et y mit de la potion…. En tremblant comme une feuille… Harry aurait du le voir venir… Il n'y avait eu aucun moyen pour que cela n'arrive pas. En fait, Merlin lui-même avait voulu que cela arrive… La louche tomba sur Malfoy et celui-ci écarquilla brusquement les yeux. Même Rogue semblait choquer alors que de la vapeur blanche commençait à se former sur le haut de la tête blonde. Harry ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, si la potion était réussite… cela voulait dire… qu'il allait voir celui dont Malfoy était amoureux !? Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il aurait grandement préféré ignoré cette information pour le restant de ses jours !

-Cela risque de devenir passionnant Potter… Murmura Zabini, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ne manque pas ça.

IL y avait un garçon dans la bulle de Malfoy… un jeune homme plutôt aux cheveux noirs très ébouriffés… aux yeux verts émeraudes, à la peau doré, avec une cicatrice sur le front… **WOW** !!! S'était !!!

-C'est Harry non !? Hurla soudainement quelqu'un dans la classe.

Harry n'aurait pas pu dire, même si sa vie en dépendait, qui avait bien pu hurler cette phrase. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Son regard était fixé sur Malfoy qui était devenu rouge pivoine, et Merlin que ça lui allait bien !!, et les yeux de celui-ci était fixé sur le sol.

-Monsieur Malfoy… Commença doucement Rogue.

Malfoy se contenta de redresser fièrement la tête avant de se diriger vers le côté des Serpentards pour commencer à rassembler ses affaires.

-Dray… Murmura Pansy.

Mais, le blond ne lui accorda pas un regard. En fait, il n'avait accordé un regard à personne. Il mit son sac à dos et se dirigea calmement vers la porte. Et Harry fut fasciné par le fait qu'il avait toujours l'air aussi digne malgré le fait qu'il est les joues si magnifiquement pivoines.

-Je t'attendrais à notre endroit Blaise. Dit-il froidement. Je ne me sens pas bien Professeur.

-Heu…

-Je vous souhaite une excellente journée.

Fin du flash back

Tout cela s'était passé bien trop vite. Harry avait cette impression étrange que cela arrivait à quelqu'un d'autre. En fait… cela devait arriver à quelqu'un d'autre. Parce qu'il était fondamentalement impossible que Malfoy éprouve, ne serait-ce, que de l'_affection_ pour lui !! Parce que cela ne marchait pas ! Il y avait des lois tacites dans ce monde ! Hermione était la réincarnation du cerbère de Hadès, le sourire de Rogue était bien plus terrifiant que l'aveda kedavra de Voldemort, et Malfoy le détestait avec hargne et passion ! Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Cela ne faisait pas de sens… cela ne faisait juste pas de sens !!

-Alors… c'est quand que tu lui cours après ? Demanda soudainement Blaise.

-Quoi !?

-Ton amour est réciproque. Alors, avant que Drago décide que de se noyer est une meilleure solution que de retourner un jour à l'école… tu devrais lui courir après.

-Il a raison Harry ! S'exclama Ron. Cours-lui après !

-Quoi !?

-Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, alors cours lui après !!

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles Ron !? S'épouvanta Harry.

-Je parle de « Oui… Drago… tu es tellement étroit… je ferais tout… oui, tout pour une fois… juste une seule fois…. »

Harry se sentit devenir rouge pivoine. Il ne parlait pas dans son sommeil ! Impossible !! S'était !! Il était !!

-Et ne parlons pas de « Je t'aime… portes mes enfants… devient mon mari… je te promets… »

-Ok, j'ai compris ça suffit !! Hurla Harry. J'y vais, même si je ne comprends absolument pas de quoi vous parler !

Il se dirigea résolument vers la porte avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

-Il est où?

-Dans notre dortoir.

-Oh, merci….

Il se mit alors à courir. Il courrait tellement vite qu'il s'enfargea 10 fois, se cogna contre les murs 6 fois, et fit peur à Nic Quasi-sans-tête en le traversant sans dire bonjour. Cela importait peu. Tout ce qui importait s'était de le voir. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Pas vraiment… Tout ce qu'il savait s'était que ce qui allait se passer allait changer le cours de sa vie. Et celle de Malfoy aussi. Il se trouva alors devant le portrait du serpent qui gardait le dortoir des Serpentards. Il poussa un soupir découragé. Il ne connaissait pas le putain de mot de passe !

-Mot de passe… Siffla doucement le serpent.

-Je l'ignore mais…

-Si vous n'avez pas de mot de passe… vous pouvez aller vous pendre pour tous ce que j'en ai à faire….

Harry écarquilla brusquement les yeux. S'était quoi ce stupide serpent impoli et grossier !! On voyait clairement qu'il s'agissait du gardien de ses crétins aux langues fourchues !

-Tu te fiches peut-être de ce qui se passe dans ma vie…. Commença Harry.

-Pas peut-être… évidemment que je me fiche éperdument de ce qui se passe dans votre vie.

-Mais, mon **futur **se trouve derrière toi !! Et je n'hésiterais pas à te découper en rondelles pour l'atteindre !!

Le serpent le dévisagea de haut en bas de ses yeux jaunes avant qu'il afficha ce qu'Harry jura être un sourire.

-Oh… un petit Griffondor va me couper en rondelles ? Maman j'ai peur.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré un portrait aussi dégoûtant que toi !!

-Vous êtes trop bon Monsieur qui ne connaît pas le mot de passe. Maintenant, allez-vous en Monsieur qui ne connaît pas le mot de passe.

-Je vais vraiment de découper tu sais. Menaça Harry.

-Bien évidemment Monsieur qui ne connaît pas le mot de passe.

-Laisse-moi entré Bordel !!

-J'ai peur Monsieur qui ne connaît pas le mot de passe.

-Merde !! Hurla le brun en donnant un coup de pied dans un mur.

Il se sentait sur le point d'exploser de colère. Malfoy… Malfoy se trouvait derrière ce stupide tableau ! Il devait lui parler non !? S'était évident non !? Alors pourquoi ce stupide serpent se moquait-il de lui à ce point ?! Et pourquoi est-ce que Zabini ne lui avait pas donné le mot de passe ! Il s'agissait sérieusement d'une conspiration ! Il laissa échapper un juron et vit le serpent se figer.

-Votre altesse. Siffla-t-il respectueusement.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles stupide bestiole ? Grogna Harry.

-Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous étiez fourchelangue… je vous en prie passé…

Harry haussa un sourcil perplexe. Il parlait fourchelangue, donc le serpent le laissait rentrer… D'accord… Bon, peut lui importait !! Ne pas questionner les miracles quand ils arrivaient… Il se mit à courir et trouva, _enfin_, la porte avec écrit dessus « 7ème année ». Il s'arrêta brusquement. Et après qu'il soit rentré… que se passerait-il ? Il ne s'attendait pas à des cris de joies de la part de Malfoy. En fait, il ne savait même pas vers quoi il courrait avec tant de désespoir. IL l'ignorait… Mais… il posa lentement la main sur la poignée… Mais, si cela devait être fait… si cela devait avoir un impact sur sa vie… alors il le ferait parce que… Il ne pouvait pas laisser Malfoy tranquille. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et vit que Malfoy était couché sur un des lits, le visage caché par l'oreiller.

-Blaise, j'aimerais être seul pour le moment. Marmonna-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas Blaise.

Il n'avait jamais vu Malfoy bouger aussi vite de sa vie. Et le regard choqué, les joues rouges, les lèvres entrouvertes, faillirent le tuer sur le champ. Merlin, il aurait dû être interdit d'être aussi magnifique !!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Siffla-t-il hargneusement.

-Je… la potion… Couina misérablement Harry.

-Tu as vu. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

Et avec toute la majesté qui le caractérisait, le blond pointa impétueusement la porte, le menton relevé. Ah… Harry comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait plus souvent envie de l'étrangler que de l'embrasser…

-Cette potion disait que tu es amoureux de moi ! Vociféra Harry.

-Et…

-Et !! J'ai le droit à une explication !!

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Était-il possible de trouver quelqu'un adorablement écœurant ?? Parce qu'Harry n'avait jamais eu autant envie de l'étrangler. Mais, cette envie menait une guerre sans pitié contre ses hormones qui lui hurlaient que le meilleur moyen de faire que Drago se ferme la trappe était de l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle… et ensuite de lui enlever chacun de ses vêtements… Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Rester concentrer.

-Si tu ne vois pas pourquoi, c'est que tu es stupide !! Tu ne peux pas m'annoncer, comme ça, que tu m'aimes !!

-Je ne t'ai rien annoncé du tout sombre idiot. Cracha Drago. Cela a été révélé, _contre mon gré_.

-Tu me l'aurais caché pendant longtemps encore !?

-Je l'ai bien fait pendant tout ce temps. Pourquoi je n'aurais pas continué ?

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry se dirigea vers Drago et le saisit violemment par les bras. Merlin que ce type lui donnait des envies de meurtre ! Il afficha un sourire carnassier en voyant le regard de bête traqué que lui envoya Drago. Il le souleva sans ménagement du lit et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Lâche-moi,_ immédiatement_ ! Cracha Drago, alors que ses yeux argentés cherchaient désespérément une voie de sortie.

-Désolé Princesse, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Et, sans aucune douceur, il écrasa sa bouche contre celle de Drago. Merlin, il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il avait désiré ce contact… à quel point toutes les cellules de son être avait attendu pour enfin mettre la main sur Drago. Il sentit le blond rejeter violemment la tête en arrière. Son regard tomba sur le visage de Drago, qui était maintenant tellement rouge que cela s'étendait jusqu'à sa nuque, alors que son regard semblait incertain.

-Je te veux Drago.

Le frisson qui parcourut Drago lui mit le feu aux reins. Oui, il le voulait, et maintenant qu'il se l'était avoué, il avait l'impression que son corps entier était en feu… et que ce feu ne se calmerait quant Drago.

-Je te veux vraiment.

-Je… Murmura doucement Drago.

Il profita de la distraction qu'éprouvait le blond pour reprendre ses lèvres. Il n'avait absolument aucun problème pour que Drago réfléchisse autant qu'il le veule aussi longtemps qu'il acceptait de se laisser embrasser de cette manière. Encore et encore. Soudain, le blond poussa un petit gémissement qui lui permit d'entrer. S'était définitivement meilleur qu'avec Cho… Non, en fait il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible. Excepté dans l'humidité. Là ou l'humidité de Cho l'avait répugné, celle de Drago lui donnait de voir plus, encore plus… il voulait le dévorer, chaque partie de lui. À contre cœur il détacha ses lèvres de celle de Drago.

-Juste une seule fois…

Il ignorait ce qu'il avait dis de mal, mais le regard Drago qui commençait vaguement à devenir plus sombre, redevint de la même couleur argent et une lueur glaciale fit son apparition.

-Lâche-moi, _maintenant_.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai l'air stupide peut-être.

Harry ne put que faire un pas en arrière en remarquant le ton coupant de Drago. Est-ce que ce type avait un dédoublement de personnalité !?

-C'est quoi ton problème maintenant, Malfoy !? Siffla-t-il.

-Maintenant c'est Malfoy ? Typique.

-Je ne comprends rien ! Vociféra Harry.

-Je ne coucherais pas avec toi, Potter.

-Que !?

Malfoy se contenta d'afficher un faux sourire paternel en lui tapotant gentiment le bras.

-C'est normal. Tu apprends qu'une personne t'aime. La personne n'est pas abominable à regarder….

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles !?

-Alors, tu décides de tirer un coup rapide. Je comprends Potter. Tu es un garçon en pleine santé.

Le sourire faussement amical de Malfoy lui donnait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Comment est-ce qu'une personne pouvait se laisser embrasser une minute avant pour vous envoyer paître la minute d'après !! Cela ne faisait aucun sens !

-Mais, tu m'aimes non !? Essaya de comprendre Harry.

-Et tu penses que je suis devenu Poufsouffle à cause de ça ?

-C'est quoi le rapport.

-Le rapport, comme tu le mets si élégamment, et que je ne te laisserais pas faire n'importe quoi avec moi.

-De quoi est-ce que…

Il sentit la main de Malfoy entourer son cou, et, tristement, il sentit son cerveau avoir un cours circuit. Tout arrivait de manière trop rapide ! Il n'arrivait plus à s'y retrouver avec toutes ses informations ! Il allait se suicider s'était décidé merde !!

-Je t'aime, Harry.

-…

-Je t'aime, mais je ne suis pas un idiot. Maintenant, va te faire foutre.

Et sans cérémoniale, il se sentit pousser en dehors de la chambre alors que la porte se fermait devant son visage, à la bouche ouverte et aux yeux écarquillé. _C'est quoi cette merde_ !?

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde!!

**Just too fast**

**Chapitre 2**

_-Que veux-tu exactement Potter ? Demanda froidement Malfoy, en posant une main arrogante sur sa hanche. _

_-Toi. _

_Et sans plus de cérémonial, Harry se saisit des bras fins du blond avant d'écraser sa bouche sur la sienne. Il avait passé des jours à se torturer en se posant des questions sans réponses. Enfin, la seule personne qui était en mesure de les lui donner refusait de remarquer son existence. Mais, lui, ne pouvait que remarquer sa stupide existence. Que ce soit lorsqu'il parlait, riait, bougeait… qu'il passait, sensuellement, sa plume sur le bas de ses lèvres. Que se soit lorsqu'il bougeait avec ce petit déhanchement qui allait finir par le rendre cinglé. Il ne comprenait rien à Malfoy. Mais, pour le moment, cela ne comptait pas. Ce qui comptait était ce corps plaqué au sien, cette bouche qui répondait autant qu'elle se donnait. Le reste pouvait attendre demain, ou après-demain. Malfoy rejeta violemment sa tête en arrière en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Et Harry ne voulait qu'une chose, prendre cette lèvre en ses propres lèvres. _

_-Je me répète… Souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?_

_-Tout. _

_Au moment où il allait se pencher pour recapturer ses lèvres pleines, Malfoy se pencha de nouveau pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son objectif. Cela n'était pas grave. Il y avait d'autres options que les lèvres du blond. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur le cou crémeux de celui qui auquel il pensait bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à personne d'autres. Malfoy respirait de plus en plus vite. Il ne goûtait pas le miel ou la framboise ou aucunes autres inepties comme certains auteurs de livres à l'eau de rose décrivaient. Il n'y avait qu'un goût qui pouvait être associé à la peau de Drago… et s'était « obsession »… Obsession d'en avoir plus, d'en vouloir plus… jusqu'à ce qu'il est goûté ce corps dans tous les recoins… jusqu'à ce que Drago soit allongé, au dessous de lui en gémissant de plaisir. _

_-Tu me veux ?_

_-Oui. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_Il poussa un grognement. Pourquoi est-ce que ce stupide blond posait toujours cette question alors qu'il savait pertinemment la réponse. Sa bouche descendit aux creux que formait le cou et l'épaule. Il ne manqua nullement le frémissement qui parcourut le corps dont il rêvait depuis des années. _

_-Est-ce que tu veux… _

_-Hum ?_

_-Est-ce que tu veux me baiser… ou me faire l'amour…_

_Il détacha sa bouche du suçon qu'il venait d'appliquer et plongea son regard dans le regard gris de Drago. Le visage de celui-ci affichait une telle détresse alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient comme pour lui donner un air solide. Il mit alors ses mains autour de ce visage qui était si magnifique qu'il sentit son cœur se serrer. _

_-Je te baiserais violemment, passionnément et à un tel point que, lorsque j'aurais fini, tu me sentiras encore en toi. _

_Il vit Drago froncer les sourcils bien que ses joues devinrent rouge pivoine, il sentit un petit sourire tendre s'afficher sur ses lèvres. _

_-Et, ensuite, je passerais ma vie à te faire l'amour pour me faire pardonner. _

_Il fut surpris lorsque Drago approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il sentit le feu dans ses reins, qui s'était pourtant calmé, reprendre son droit. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. En fait si, il pouvait penser. Sauf que la seule phrase qui venait était « Moi + Drago = Lit » ce qui n'était certainement pas la phrase du millénaire, mais qui montrait exactement où toutes ses pensées étaient dirigés. Il souleva, sans ménagement, le blond, et le jeta sur le lit. Celui-ci se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir en se redressant sur ses coudes. _

_-Merlin que tu es sexy. _

_-Je sais. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. _

_Harry afficha aussitôt un sourire carnassier. _

_-Je vais vite te faire changer d'avis. Promit-il. _

_-Alors… Baise-moi Harry. _

Harry se réveilla en sursaut en entendant des ricanements prêt de lui. Merde… il s'agissait d'un rêve. D'un putain de merde de rêve…

-Je vous l'avais dit qu'il parlait ! Ricana Ron.

Harry sentit une veine se former sur le haut de sa tête. Ce crétin d'_ex_ meilleur ami l'avait réveillé… pour se moquer de lui… D'accord… pas de problème… l'aura noire qui l'enveloppait fit fuir, bien vite, Seamus, Dean et Neville. Ron se contenta d'afficher un sourire goguenard.

-Je suppose que cela veut dire que la chasse au Dragon s'est mal terminée. Fit-il remarquer paisiblement.

-Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire de ta vie que de te préoccuper de ma vie amoureuse ? Cracha sauvagement le brun.

-Non, tu es vraiment vocale dans ton sommeil. Allez va t'habiller, Hermione nous attend en bas pour la sortie à Pré-au-lard.

Harry se mit rapidement en direction de la douche. De toute façon, il avait _besoin_ de se laver. Il poussa un grognement en imaginant lui et Drago dans le bain… Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour avoir ce crétin de blond dans ses bras à ce moment.

-Et prends là extra froide mon ami… tu en as vachement besoin !! Ricana Ron.

-Je te raille de ma liste d'amitié.

-Ah !! Qu'est-ce que tu es cruel !! C'est pour ton bien que je dis ça moi !!

-Pourquoi tu ne t'occupes pas de _ta _vie amoureuse au lieu de t'imposer dans la mienne ?

-Parce que moi, contrairement à toi, mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

Harry se laissa complètement aller à ses pensées pessimistes. Drago Malfoy l'aimait… n'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux la potion affichée son image… il aurait eu de la difficulté à y croire. En fait, il se demandait de plus en plus si quelqu'un n'avait pas, tout simplement, changé la potion pour « afficher la personne que vous méprisé le plus ». Peut importe ce qu'il faisait… Malfoy lui accordait autant d'importance qu'à un vers de terre. Il ne lui parlait plus, il ne le regardait plus… en fait, il avait l'impression d'être mort. Il poussa un grognement. Malfoy l'ignorait et lui était devenu obsédé. Bon sang !! Ce n'était pas _lui_ qui avait reçu la potion sur la tête ! S'était _Malfoy_ !! Alors pourquoi agissait-il comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Comme s'il ne s'était pas embrassé ! S'était arrivé ! Il se retint, de justesse, de laisser son poing entrer en contact avec le mur. Il prit une grande inspiration. Tout allait bien. Il essaierait, encore, de parler avec Malfoy. Cette situation ne pouvait pas continuer. Il en avait marre de se torturer les neurones à se demander comment parler à Malfoy. Il ne s'était _jamais _demandé comment aborder Malfoy ! Un petit « Hé la fouine » et l'attention de Malfoy venait, tout de suite, sur lui. Mais, malheureusement, maintenant il ne voulait plus l'appeler comme ça. Il avait envie de vomir en pensant qu'il préférait 100 fois appelé le blond « Mon cœur » plutôt que « Fouine ». Il se transformait en une espèce de romantique à 2 balles et que Merlin le foudroie parce qu'il commençait à écrire des poèmes il allait faire un massacre !!

-Est-ce que tu t'es noyé Harry ? Hermione s'impatiente.

-J'arrive.

Il mit tranquillement ses habits. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'une gravure de mode. D'accord il avait abandonné les lunettes rondes qui le faisaient ressemblés à un crétin monumental. Il était grand, presqu'autant que Ron, et il avait assez de muscles pour qu'on ne se frotte plus à lui, amen pour ça ! Mais, comment quelqu'un comme lui pourrait attirer l'attention d'une personne aussi magnifique, superbe, sexy, adorable…. Merde !! Il se transformait en un poète ! Que quelqu'un lui jette l'aveda kedavra ! Où était Voldemort lorsqu'il en avait besoin !!

-Harry !!

-J'arrive.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle, il vit Hermione, les bras croisés et les yeux dangereux. Il s'efforça d'afficher un sourire innocent.

-Ne lui tombes pas dessus Hermione. Intervient aussitôt Ron. Il a eut une nuit… agitée…

-Tu te trouves drôle je suppose. Cracha le brun.

-Hilarant même.

-Une nuit agitée ?? Demanda Hermione.

-Ouais. Il a rêvé de son amour secret pas si secret que ça.

Harry se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir alors qu'Hermione le dévisageait de la tête aux pieds.

-Est-ce que tu lui as parlé ?

-J'ai essayé.

-Et ?

-Il me fuit !

La colère qui s'afficha sur son visage dût même faire pitié à Hermione parce qu'elle lui posa une main réconfortante sur le bras.

-S'il ne veut pas te parler Harry… il n'y qu'une seule solution.

-Qui est…

-Tu l'attrapes par les bras. Tu le balance sur tes épaules et tu l'obliges à t'écouter.

Elle afficha un sourire ironique alors que Ron éclata de rire.

-Je plaisante. Essaye d'y aller en douceur… prends ton temps.

-Ça fait une putain de semaine.

-Ce qui en vaut la peine prend toujours du temps…

Harry poussa un long soupir en hochant doucement la tête. Il fallait y aller en douceur… d'accord… il essaierait de commencer, doucement, une conversation… en essayant, doucement, de ne pas l'imaginer nu. Et voilà s'était parfait !! Il avait envie de se tuer juste à penser à ce « plan » débile. Par Merlin ! Si ça continuait comme ça, rien ne se passerait ! Et il mourrait de frustration sexuelle. Sans compter que Malfoy le tuait… lorsqu'il l'entendait rire avec Zabini… il aurait tout donné pour que le blond puisse rire aussi librement avec lui. Il était pathétique. En fait, il se donnait envie de vomir. S'en vraiment en avoir conscience, il se sentit transporter par la calèche qui les emmenaient à Pré-au-lard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione l'obligeait à y aller alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie… enfin à l'exception de celle de voir Drago en-dessous de lui… et s'était de se rouler en boule pour dormir durant des jours et des jours.

-Alors Ron… Rien de nouveau avec Zabini ?? Demanda soudainement Hermione.

-Non. Enfin, maintenant on parle. Mais, pas de nous. Enfin, pas de lui ou de moi.

-Oh. Est-ce qu'il sait que tu es…

-Ridiculement et pathétiquement en amour par-dessus la tête avec lui ? Interrompit Harry.

-Et est-ce que Drago sait pour toi ? Répliqua férocement le roux.

Les 2 meilleurs amis se lancèrent des regards noirs.

-Non, il ne sait pas que je suis vaguement intéressé. Répondit amèrement Ron.

_-Vaguement_ !? S'indigna Hermione. Tu es complètement obsédé par lui !!

-C'est vrai Ron, tu es… Commença Harry

-Toi je ne veux pas t'entendre !

_-Moi_ je suis vaguement intéressé !!_ Toi_ tu es obsédé !!

-Pourquoi les garçons ne peuvent tout simplement pas admettre qu'ils sont amoureux !! Est-ce si compliqué !? Demanda soudainement la brunette en levant les yeux au ciel.

Heureusement, aucun des garçons eurent à répondre puisque la calèche décide de s'arrêter à ce moment. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie de descendre d'un véhicule, et cela incluait le moment où il avait eu envie de vomir et qu'il avait du se retenir de toute ses forces. Qu'Hermione était idiote. Cela ne se faisait pas de dire que l'on était amoureux. De toute façon, comment pouvait-on être sur d'être amour ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un baromètre quelque part sur cette Terre qui pouvait mesurer l'amour et dire « Ding, Dong, vous êtes amoureux !! »

_-Je t'aime Harry._

Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il ne voulait pas penser à cette voix qui lui disait des mots comme ça. De toute façon… à la manière dont Malfoy se comportait… mieux valait-il peut-être abandonner. Qui lui disait que le blond l'aimait vraiment. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle Malfoy lui aurait dit ça s'il ne le pensait pas… Mais, pourquoi se comportait-il de cette manière alors !? Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Soudain, il sentit le bras de Ron le tourner violemment à gauche.

-Harry !! Regarde une comète !!! Hurla-t-il.

-Est-ce que tu es devenu fou Ron ? Demanda-t-il exaspéré.

-Ne te tourne pas !

-Que c'est subtile Ronald ! S'exclama, à son tour, Hermione.

Harry fronça un sourcil puis se tourna. Son cœur se crispa aussitôt dans sa poitrine alors que ses poings se serraient. Malfoy… Malfoy était à Pré-au-lard… avec Terry Boot. Ce misérable fils de pute qui n'arrêtait pas, depuis au moins 2 ans, de lui courir après comme un chien en chaleur. Ce dégoûtant, répugnant connard osait poser ses mains sur l'épaule de Malfoy !! Il vit rouge.

-Je vais suivre ton conseil Hermione. Déclara-t-il calmement.

-Hein ?

Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea résolument vers l'_ex_ couple. Il sentait son cœur battre dans son cou, dans sa tête. Il ne voyait plus rien à l'exception de Malfoy qui le regardait. Enfin !! Il le regardait **lui **!!

-Potter, qu'est-ce que…

-Nous allons discuter. Déclara fermement le brun.

-Je refuse.

Harry le dévisagea de haut en bas avant de le prendre à bras le corps et le lancer sur ses épaules. Il eut la satisfaction d'entendre le petit couinement surpris de Malfoy. S'était bien. Qu'il perde son calme un peu. Depuis le temps qu'il lui mettait la tête à l'envers. Il comprendrait enfin qu'est-ce que cela faisait !!

-Potter qu'est-ce que tu fais !? Vociféra Boot.

-Si tu veux garder toutes tes parties intactes. Tu vas te volatiliser et **vite**.

Le regard meurtrier d'Harry sembla le faire réfléchir à 2 fois, et, sans un bruit, il disparut rapidement.

-Oh ? Je te laisse pendant 2 secondes et regarde dans quel situation tu te mets. Déclara une voix ennuyée en arrière d'Harry.

-Fais-moi descendre Blaise !! Hurla Drago, en martelant ses poings contre le dos du brun.

Harry était maintenant convaincu que Drago aurait été incapable de se défendre contre un moustique si s'était là toute la force qu'il possédait. Il s'agissait vraiment d'une princesse…

-Es-tu fou ? Répliqua le Serpentard. Il fait, au moins, 20 centimètres de plus que moi.

-Lâche !! Cracha Drago.

-Premièrement, c'est hilarant quand ça vient de toi. Deuxièmement, fier de l'être. Et maintenant, je vous souhaite une excellente journée.

Et, sans un mot de plus, le mulâtre partit calmement en sifflotant. Harry commença alors à marcher vers la cabane. Ainsi, il était convaincu que personne ne viendrait les déranger. S'était sans compter les tortillements incessants, les sifflements haineux, et les poings qui martelaient son dos. Il posa une main ferme sur le postérieur de Drago, pour l'empêcher de bouger bien évidemment.

-Ne me touche pas là !! Hurla hystériquement Drago.

-Alors arrête de te tortiller comme ça. C'est vraiment agaçant.

-Je peux marcher !

-Tu vas t'enfuir si je te descends par terre.

-Je ne veux pas te parler !!

Si Drago pensait que s'était dure pour lui. Il ne savait pas du tout sa souffrance. Il avait l'objet de toutes ses fantaisies si prêt de lui. Son parfum lui faisait tourner la tête et il se demandait pourquoi il était sur le point de se tirer une balle dans la tête !?! S'Était pourtant assez évident pourquoi il devenait fou. Il fut heureux lorsqu'il vit, enfin, la cabane hurlante. Délicatement, il déposa Malfoy sur le sol, en gardant, tout de même, ses mains sur les bras fins du blond. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Le blond avait la tête baissée.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmené ici Potter ? demanda-t-il froidement.

-Parce qu'on ne sera pas interrompue.

Malfoy releva violemment la tête et le regard qu'il lui lança le fit frissonner. Bordel !! Cela aurait du être illégal de posséder un visage comme le sien !

-Tu es trop magnifique. Murmura-t-il doucement.

Les joues de Malfoy se tintèrent aussitôt de rouge alors qu'il se força à laisser échapper un reniflement dédaigneux.

-On n'est jamais _trop_ magnifique, Potter. Répliqua-t-il dédaigneusement.

-Tu me rends fou. Je ne pense qu'à toi, jour et nuit.

Malfoy n'arrivait même plus à garder son air méprisant alors que son rougissement s'étendait de plus en plus. Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il parle. Il le savait, s'était du grand n'importe quoi depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais, avant même que son cerveau aie donné l'ordre à sa bouche de parler, celle-ci s'était déjà jeter sur les lèvres de Malfoy. Et Malfoy qui se laissait aller contre lui, qui entouraient son cou de ses bras fins. Non, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir pour le moment. Lorsqu'il eut besoin d'air, il descendit aussitôt ses lèvres sur le cou blanc de Drago. Il sentait tellement bon… est-ce qu'il sentait aussi bon partout…

-Harry…

Il le voulait tellement… il voulait cette personne à n'en plus finir… il le voulait tellement qu'il en avait mal aux reins. Son rêve lui revint alors à la tête et il s'empressa d'étirer le col du chandail de Drago pour pouvoir poser les lèvres dans le creux de son épaule. Le gémissement rauque qui le récompensa lui fit donner une petite morsure délicate.

-Harry… Harry…

Il plongea alors son regard dans celui de Drago qui semblait incapable de garder les yeux ouverts.

-Laisse-moi… être en toi…

Malfoy le repoussa aussitôt et s'écroula misérablement en respirant trop fort.

-Malfoy ?? Demanda-t-il paniqué.

-Ne m'approche pas… Siffla ce dernier. Je ne veux pas que tu me touches.

Harry poussa un grognement rauque en se laissant tomber à côté de lui.

-Tu veux que je te touche. Répliqua-t-il.

-Pas comme ça. Murmura doucement le blond.

Harry se saisit alors de son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Malfoy faisait toujours la même chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à la fin !?

-Est-ce que tu joues avec moi ? Grogna-t-il.

-Quoi !?

-Tu m'aimes. Mais tu me repousses. A quoi est-ce que tu joues !?

-Je ne joue pas !! Hurla le blond. Je ne ferais pas ça comme ça ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Et jamais je ne le serais !

-Je te veux toi !!

-C'est assez évident que tu me veux Potter !!

Le brun poussa, alors, un autre grognement. Ce que ce type était compliqué… il lui donnait des maux de têtes intenses… il fallait y aller doucement… il fallait essayer de comprendre son cerveau tordu sinon jamais il ne voudrait se mettre avec lui !! Il eut une pause. Il poussa alors un long soupir… s'était donc ça.

-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ? Demanda-t-il en ayant l'air faussement nonchalant.

Le rougissement qui envahit de nouveau les joues blanches de Drago lui fit manquer un battement de cœur. Merlin qu'il était adorable. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer à quel point Malfoy lui donnait des envies… pas seulement de luxure… et Merlin savait qu'il en avait. Mais aussi des envies de Drago dans ses bras… il secoua violemment la tête. Drago semblait tétanisé avec les yeux tellement écarquillés qu'Harry eut un petit rire.

-Si tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble, ça ne me dérange pas ! Continua-t-il pour l'encourager.

Il eut la surprise de voir Drago se redresser brusquement.

-Drago ?

-Va te faire foutre Potter.

-Que !?!

Il se saisit violemment du bras du blond mais, celui le lui arracha brusquement et lui lança un regard très noir.

-Tu veux me rendre un service Potter.

-Quoi !?

-Si tu me vois, ignore-moi.

-Malfoy !

-Oublie que j'existe. Oublie mes sentiments pour toi et, merde, laisse-moi tranquille !!

La seule raison pourquoi il ne commença pas à courir, immédiatement, après le blond, fut qu'il avait vu des larmes dans ses grands argents… Ce type… était un malade mental !! S'était quoi son problème cette fois-ci !? Il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui et il commençait à pleurer !? Son poing se crispa brusquement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy avait les larmes aux yeux. Il mit une main sur son cœur. Il ne fallait pas que Malfoy pleure… parce que… il préférait mourir que de le voir malheureux. Il eut une grimace. Merde, il se transformait vraiment en un romantique endurcie.

-Regarde ce que tu m'as fait Malfoy. Grommela-t-il.

À suivre….

Le dernier chapitre pour la semaine prochaine !!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde!! Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette mini fic!! J'espère que vous aimerez !!

**Chapitre 3**

Harry comprenait, enfin, l'expression qui disait « torture mentale ». Bien évidemment il avait déjà reçu une bonne part de torture physique, d'abord avec les Dursley et, ensuite, de la part de Voldemort qui ne s'était pas gêné pour lui envoyer des aveda kedavra, des doloris et, pourquoi pas, des impériums ! Mais, tout cela n'était rien comparé aux maux de têtes intenses qui le poursuivaient, comme une des 7 plaies d'Égypte. Malfoy. Toujours Malfoy. Jamais ce putain de blond ne le laissait en paix. Lorsqu'il était réveillé il pensait à lui. Lorsqu'il dormait, il rêvait de lui. Et, s'il continuait dans cette direction, il commencerait sûrement à écrire des poèmes et, pourquoi pas, chanter des chansons d'amours… Bordel que quelqu'un l'étrangle et le libère de toute cette souffrance inutile et grotesque.

-Harry arrête de grimacer comme ça. Ce n'est vraiment pas attirant. Fit remarquer calmement Hermione.

-J'approuve. Ça fait vraiment pitié. Rajouta Ron.

-Hermione je ne cherche pas à être attirant. Ron, juste va te faire foutre puisque tu es vraiment mal placé pour me parler de faire pitié !

Le roux haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

-Bien sur que tu veux être attirant Harry ! Sinon comment veux-tu séduire Malfoy ?

-Hermione… même si je m'offrais, nu, à Malfoy, il m'ignorait comme il ne cesse de le faire depuis une putain de semaine ! Aboya Harry.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Demanda Ron.

-Rien ! Ce type est fou. Je lui demande de sortir avec moi, il se met à pleurer en me disant de ne plus le regarder, de l'ignorer et d'oublier ses sentiments à mon égards. J'abandonne.

Hermione lui flanqua alors une tape sur l'épaule. Il n'hésita pas à lui jeter un regard noir. Personne ne comprenait que pour lui cette situation était invivable. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il avait demandé à Malfoy de sortir avec lui. Il avait clairement exprimé son obsession qui le consumait à n'en plus finir. Un peu plus et il commencerait à voir Malfoy dans sa soupe !! Ah… s'était déjà arrivé… Merde !! Cette situation était grotesque ! Malfoy était compliqué pour rien ! Il n'avait pas besoin de tous ses problèmes pour un blond à la beauté flamboyante, à l'intelligence foudroyante, au sarcasme mordant et qui était un mal de tête permanent. Malfoy était une énigme à laquelle il pouvait passer 10 ans de sa vie à essayer de comprendre et qui resterait, à jamais, un mystère non-résolu ! Il n'avait qu'à abandonner. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il donc faire que lui et Malfoy ne se mettent pas ensemble. Il serra les poings. Il voulait abandonner. Dommage que cette simple idée lui donna envie de vomir.

-Bien sur que non, tu ne vas pas abandonner Harry. On te connait. Répliqua Ron. Tu es dingue de ce type depuis toujours.

-Il me rend dingue, ça je l'admets mais, je n'en suis pas dingue. Rétorqua la brun, les yeux plissées.

-Harry, est-ce que tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ? Demanda Hermione.

Le brun se frappa la main sur la tête.

-Bien sur que oui !

-Harry… Siffla Hermione.

-Je lui ai dit que je pensais à lui jour et nuit !

-On peut penser à un _devoir_ jour et nuit Harry ! Répliqua la brunette.

-Parle pour toi Hermione. Répondit Harry.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard torve qui lui fit, aussitôt, lever les mains en signe de paix. Mais, par Merlin, il était évident qu'il était fou de ce type non !? Il ne pensait qu'à lui depuis des années. Chaque jour, chaque heure, presque chaque minute il y avait une part de lui qui pensait à lui et il allait finir par se tirer une balle dans la tête s'il devait penser encore une seule fois une chose aussi mièvre. Par Merlin il devenait cinglé !

-Sérieux Hermione. Il faut savoir lire entre les lignes ! S'interposa Ron.

-Ah bon ? Demanda-t-elle glacialement.

-Oui ! Ce n'est pas une obligation de dire que l'on aime quelqu'un !

-Avec ce mode de penser Ronald. Commença Hermione. Pas étonnant que tu sois célibataire.

Le roux lui jeta un regard noir que la brunette ignora sans difficulté. Harry ne put que soupirer. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement venir et dire à Malfoy qu'il était… Il eut un frisson d'horreur juste à y penser. Bordel et pourquoi était-ce à lui de faire tous les pas !? Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy avait le droit de rester assis, comme un roi, à attendre que lui fasse les premiers pas. Le blond n'était-il pas supposé être amoureux de lui !? Alors pourquoi était-il aussi difficile d'approche ! Stupide Serpentard…

-Bien évidemment que c'est toi qui doit faire les premiers pas Harry. C'est toi qui a le pouvoir. Expliqua Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Malfoy est dans une position vulnérable puisque tu sais c'est quoi ses sentiments à ton égard. Puisque c'est lui qui est en position vulnérable… si tu veux qu'il fasse des pas vers toi, tu vas devoir être vulnérable aussi.

-C'est la théorie la plus idiote que je n'ai jamais entendu. Marmonna Harry.

-C'est toi l'idiot dans cette histoire. Si tu ouvrais simplement la bouche et que tu te déclarais à Malfoy, il n'y aurait aucun problème et tu pourrais assouvir toutes tes pulsions qui te dérangent le cerveau !

Harry eut, aussitôt, une grimace. Se mettre dans une position vulnérable. Merlin que cette théorie était du grand n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se cassait la tête à ce point !? Malfoy en valait-t-il vraiment la peine ? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'aussi compliqué était fais pour lui !? Bordel…

&&

Peut importait que Malfoy soit compliqué. Personne n'avait le droit d'être aussi sensuelle alors qu'il n'était même pas encore 8h du matin. Juste la manière dont il mangeait, en se léchant les lèvres et en savourant avec autant de plaisir une crêpe… ses hormones n'en pouvaient plus de se demander qu'est-ce que cette bouche pouvait faire sur d'autres parties de son corps. Il devenait cinglé. S'était ça son problème. Il n'arrivait pas à gérer le fait que Malfoy le torturait sans vergogne. Que ce soit le mental ou le physique. Cette pression en permanence sur ses parties génitales. Et cette tension en permanence dans son cerveau allait le rendre dingue et il allait bientôt finir à Saint-Mangouste ! Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

-Où tu vas Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

-Enlever une tension sinon je vais devenir fou.

Bien sur, au moment où Malfoy le vit s'approcher de lui, le blond s'excusa précipitamment et partit presque en courant de la grande salle. Il en avait marre et cela suffisait ! Il se mit à courir en arrière du blond. Ses jambes étaient plus longues et il avait plus d'endurance, il finirait par rattraper Malfoy même si s'était la dernière chose qu'il devait faire dans cette vie ! Il fut immensément surpris lorsque, au lieu de continuer à courir, Malfoy s'arrêta brusquement et fit volte-face. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux brillaient de rage. Et, sans un mot, il se dirigea vers Harry et lui saisit l'encolure de son chandail et tira brusquement sa tête vers la sienne. Harry ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que le blond plaque sa bouche contre la sienne. Pour la première fois, ce fut Drago qui plongea sa langue dans sa bouche et qui entreprit d'explorer celle-ci, de la conquérir et de, par la même occasion, transformer son cerveau en une masse qui n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que « encore, encore ». Le blond plaqua alors son corps contre celui du brun et entreprit de se frotter de la manière la plus sensuelle et la plus torturante qu'Harry n'est jamais connu. Merlin, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il était supposé parler… il devait parler à Malfoy… Pas le laisser se frotter alors qu'il l'embrassait à en perdre haleine et que ses mains semblaient vouloir le rendre fou en caressant son torse. Il fallait qu'il l'arrête. Tout son sang semblait vouloir partir plus au sud et lorsque Drago décida de mettre ses mains au-dessous de sa chemise… il aurait été incapable de dire quel était son nom…

-Drago… Gémit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te donne ce que tu veux.

Et sans aucun autre avertissement, le blond plongea sa main dans son pantalon. Il sentit tout son corps se raidir de plaisir. Il gémit doucement en sentant la main douce de Malfoy l'enserrer. C'est ce qu'il voulait. Enfin… il allait peut-être enfin… Il plongea alors son regard dans celui argenté de Malfoy et se figea. Le blond respirait plus fort. Ses joues étaient rouges. Et il pouvait clairement le sentir contre sa jambe. Mais, son regard… Il enleva alors doucement la main de celui-ci de son pantalon. Bien évidemment ses hormones se mirent à pleurer, à l'injurier même, mais une plus grande part de lui ne voulait vraiment pas continuer.

-Arrête, ce n'est pas ça que je veux. Déclara doucement Harry.

-Depuis quand ? Répliqua agressivement le blond.

Le brun se sentit incapable de répondre. Depuis quand…

-Je te veux Drago. Ne te trompe pas là-dessus.

-…

-Mais, pas comme ça.

Le blond haussa un sourcil perplexe avant de s'asseoir doucement par terre.

-Je ne te comprends pas Potter.

-C'est bien, parce que ça fait un bout de temps que je ne te comprends pas non plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à ne pas comprendre ? Répliqua Drago, les yeux plissés.

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Tu le sais déjà.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu joues avec moi.

Drago se releva alors en regardant sa montre.

-Il faut qu'on y aille.

-Non ! On doit parler.

-Il n'y a rien à discuter Potter. Le seul qui n'est pas clair c'est toi. Tu veux coucher avec moi ou pas ?

-Si tu voyais mes rêves, tu ne me poserais même pas cette question. Grogna doucement le brun.

-Et pourtant quand je te montre que je le veux, tu refuses. Est-ce parce que c'est moi qui ai commencé et que tu veux le contrôle ?

-Non !! S'était tes yeux…

-Mes yeux ?

Harry passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux.

-Tes yeux me disaient que ce n'était pas ça que tu voulais.

Le brun eut l'immense surprise de voir les yeux de Drago s'écarquillé de stupeur alors que le blond posait une main ferme sur son cœur. Puis, comme si cette journée n'était pas assez bizarre, le blond lui prit doucement la main et la posa sur son cœur.

-Tu t'es arrêté pour moi ? Demanda doucement le blond en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Je… oui….

Harry aurait voulu dire qu'il aurait été prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Qu'il lui aurait tout donné, tout ce qu'il désirait… à condition qu'il continue à le regarder comme à cet instant. Merde… il était amoureux…. Fou amoureux… il ne pouvait plus mentir… il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Il sentit des sueurs froides commencer à se former dans son dos. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il retira doucement sa main de la poigne de Drago.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me rencontrer à 8h… à la tour d'astronomie…

-D'accord.

-Je dois te montrer quelque chose c'est pour ça.

-D'accord.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait d'autres à dire. Il était nul avec les mots. En fait, nul était un mot trop faible et trop gentil pour décrire son inaptitude totale à ouvrir sa bouche et dire ses sentiments. Mais, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant…

&&

Ses mains étaient moites. Merlin il était vraiment pathétique. Pourquoi était-il nerveux de toute façon !? Il savait que Malfoy l'aimait. Alors il n'y avait pas de problème ! Il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il se fasse rejeter par Malfoy puisqu'il l'aimait et que dès qu'il ferait sa grande démonstration, Malfoy se jetterait dans ses bras et il pourrait, **enfin**, faire l'amour passionnément ! Mais, Malfoy en prenait du temps… Merlin qu'il prenait du temps… Il entendit, enfin, des bruits de pas et vit cette tête blonde qui lui était devenue si chère… Merlin il se donnait envie, à lui-même, de vomir. Le blond le remarqua aussitôt et fronça les sourcils.

-Alors, Potter…. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmené ici ?

-Techniquement je ne t'ai pas emmené ici, tu es venu tout seul. Fit remarquer le brun, en fronçant les sourcils à son tour.

Le blond posa férocement les mains sur les hanches.

-Alors m'as-tu donné rendez-vous ici Potter ?

-Premièrement pour te dire que tu es vraiment compliqué pour rien.

-Excuse-moi ? Siffla le blond.

-T'as intérêt à t'excuser ! Tu me fais tourner en bourrique depuis 2 semaines avec tes messages mystérieux et ta susceptibilité à tous épreuves !

-Comment oses-tu ?!

-J'ose parce que je viens de passer les 2 pires semaines de ma vie à être torturé en permanence par ta le fait que tu sois complètement barjot !

Il remarqua aussitôt le coup d'œil rapide que le blond jeta vers la porte de sortie. Sans un mot, il se saisit des 2 bras de Malfoy alors que celui-ci poussait un couinement indigné.

-Hé !! S'exclama-t-il.

-Arrête de t'enfuir espèce de sale fouine agaçante ! Je n'ai pas demandé à savoir que tu m'aimais !

-Je ne voulais pas que tu le sache aussi figure-toi ! Rétorqua froidement le blond.

-Mais, je suis allé te voir en me comportant comme un parfait gentleman…

-Tu m'as embrassé !

-Tu me provoquais !

Les 2 s'affrontèrent férocement du regard.

-Et après c'est toujours moi qui t'es courut après alors que tout ce que tu as fait c'est recevoir une maudite potion sur la tête !

-Mes sentiments intimes qui ne regardaient que moi on était exposé contre mon gré ! Comment oses-tu parlé comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de banale espèce de sombre arriéré !!

-D'accord alors !

Harry sortit alors une fiole de sa poche et jeta un regard torve dans la direction de Drago qui avait les yeux écarquillés par l'ébahissement. Et, sans un mot de plus, il jeta son contenu sur lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder sa bulle pour savoir quelle image se formait au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait juste besoin de regarder Drago devenir rouge pivoine alors que sa bouche pendait de stupeur. Le grand Drago Malfoy avec la bouche ouverte, quelle image ! Il en aurait ricané s'il n'avait pas trouvé cela aussi adorable.

-Tu vois maintenant. Répliqua-t-il.

-Espèce d'idiot.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

-Hé ! Comment tu m'as appelé !?

-Tu m'aimes depuis le début… et au lieu de me le dire… tu t'es juste comporté comme un crétin…

-Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne t'aimais pas !

-Mais, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ressentais la même chose que moi. Crétin.

Et, sans un mot de plus, le blond le saisit, encore, par l'encolure et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Bon, Harry pouvait imaginer qu'il y avait de pire alternative que d'être appelé un crétin… Il pouvait toujours se consoler en descendant lentement ses mains le long du dos de Drago pour le plaquer sur une des parties qui le fascinait depuis très longtemps.

-Tu sais où est ta main Harry ? demanda doucement le blond.

-Oh oui… Murmura-t-il doucement.

Drago lui jeta un étrange regard avant de prendre sa main.

-Allons-y. Ordonna-t-il.

-Où ça ? Demanda Harry, le cerveau bien trop perdu pour son propre bien.

-Faire ce à quoi tu fantasmes depuis 2 semaines.

-Plutôt des années… Grogna doucement le Griffondor.

-Et dis-moi c'est quoi ton plus gros fantasme ? demanda suavement le Serpentard, un petit sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

Harry eut immédiatement un sourire carnassier.

-Toi contre le mur, contre le lit, sur le plancher. Juste toi. Je veux te prendre pendant des heures et des jours jusqu'à ce que l'on n'en puisse plus et ensuite….

Il lui donna un rapide baisé.

-Je veux que l'on recommence.

Drago se racla bruyamment la gorge alors qu'il devenait rouge pivoine.

-Alors commençons rapidement…

FIN !!!


End file.
